russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Moving ahead with new shows
Manila Standard - April 7, 2003 (page 19) Riple's Believe it ot Not (new season), Just for Laughs (premiere), Ed, Malcom in the Middle and Still Standing (premiere), Baby Bob (premiere) and Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (premiere), The Pretender and 7 Days; The Agency (premiere), JAG (new season), Ally McBeal, Roswell, Felicity, Just for Laughs (replay) and Dharma & Greg, and John Doe (premiere); Sunday's Big Event (SBE), Harsm Realm (new show), The Practive, Everwood (premiere), Crossing Jordan (premiere), Dead Zone (premiere), Saturday Night Playhouse (SNP); RPN (logo) RPN is offering a wide variety of primetime shows this year, with a couple of new programs starting this month right after the Holy Week. Among these are in the genre of family comedy, adventure and suspense. According to RPN chairman Cerge Remonde, the network's new programming is made up of shows more attuned to current developments and situations in the whole world today apart from being varied in formats. The new primetime programming has been designed to give televiewers a total excitement and fun seven days a week, from Monday to Sunday. Monday viewing is an interesting mix of comedy and legal drama. From practical jokes to stand up comedy, Just for Laughs has become career launch pad for most of the world's top comedians. It airs at 7 p.m. The inner workings in the most powerful armed forces in the world - the US military - and the two lawyers make up for an enjoyable military-legal drama JAG at 8 p.m. Play a computer game where these are no keyboards or joysticks. The only two things you can offer is to kill, or be killed. Enter Chris Carter's Harsh Realm at 9 p.m. Then bare it all in the show that will take you into the wild side of relationship. From Screen Actors Guild to the Golden Globes, it's the critically acclaimed Sex and the City at 10:30 p.m. Tuesday night come with a variety of shows that embrace everything nice in world-class television. Produced by world renowned TV host David Letterman, ED follows the story of a disillusioned big city lawyer who comes home to his small town, and tries to woo his dream girl from high school. ED begins Tuesday primetime at 7 p.m. Ever wonder what has happened to Ally McBeal? She's moved up the "legal" ladder so to peak as she becomes the new partner in the Cash&Cafe Law Firm. And she has found a new love, well, almost. New episodes of Ally McBeal starts airing this month at 8 p.m. From the creator of Ally McBeal, David E. Kelley comes the Emmy-winning drama series about the dilemma lawyers usually face. Watch its new season unfold as Bobby Donnell and his staff struggle to balance moral and social issues in The Practice at 9 p.m. An hour of laughter kicks off Wednesday night with Malcolm in the Middle at 7 p.m. Followed by a new comedy series on family life in the 21st century Still Standing at 7:30 p.m. Then, a group of young men and women try to find their place on earth while facing the fact that a part of them is not of this world. Experience their adventures in Roswell at 8 p.m. They saying "You'll never known what you've got until you lose them' rings true and close to the heart of the Brown family as they grapple for answers when they lose their mom in an accident. Everwood, a new family drama on RPN unspools at 9 p.m. It's time for girls to have all the fun as a group of women play hilarious pranks on unsuspecting victims in this Girls Behaving Badly at 10:30 p.m. Teen entertainment rules Thursday nights on RPN beginning with Baby Bob at 7 p.m. and the celebrated comic book character Sabrina, the Teenage Witch at 7:30. Graduation is drawing near, and it's time once again to make tough choices. This discovery of life continues in this girl's ever changing world. There's more to see in the colorful and blossoming life of Felicity a 8 p.m. Jump into action and suspense with forensic expert Jordan Cavanaugh (Jill Hennessy) in Crossing Jordan at 9 p.m. followed by new comedy series Hidden Hill at 10:30 p.m. It's a scary Friday on RPN beginning this month. Catch the return of the human chameleon as he assumes different identities to help others in their quest for justice in The Pretender at 7 p.m. Then at 8, a reprise of funny Just for Laughs and 8:30 is Dharma and Greg. Friday night heats up with the suspenseful drama about an ordinary man who sees extraordinary things in Stephen King's Dead Zone at 9 p.m. Finally, TV Greats On Friday feature exciting entertainment at 10:30 p.m. Lt. Frank Parker turns back the hands of time to save the world in the action-packed Seven Days at 7 p.m., which signals Saturday night evening on RPN. John Doe follows at 8 p.m., and at 9 p.m., it's Saturday Night Playhouse. The weird and the bizarre spice up Sunday night viewing. Ripley's Believe It or Not at 7 p.m., set the mood for a relaxing weekend. Ally McBeal's Gil Bellows return to series television as a top spy working in the most powerful intelligence and counter intelligence organization in the world. See the inner workings of the CIA in The Agency at 8 p.m. Then enjoy your weekend with the best variety and movie shows on Sunday's Big Event at 9 p.m.